


Morning Grumpiness and Shiny Things

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, He's also a big puppy, Not literally, They Shouldn't Have To Grow Up, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor-like, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just you know, loki is a little shit, nothing new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been woken up by his brother in the damn middle of the night, and he is seriously considering throwing something at the blond just to make him go away, but by the Norns is too early for any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Grumpiness and Shiny Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making money out of this and I also don't own anything, characters, world setting and so on are Marvel's, who is The Supreme Boss who owns everything and controls my life through angst-y feelings.  
> And I... I just like to see my boys being happy, and as The Boss doesn't make it easy, I've burdened myself with the glorious purpose of putting sweet sweet fluff in this world of angst.  
> I'll worry about the cavities later.

“Brother?”

“Hn…”

The silk sheets beneath Loki were warm and comfortable as only silk sheets can be. The little god was having a very good dream about running in the forest with a black coated steed by his side, and he could almost feel the wind in his hair, the fallen leaves under his feet...

“...Brother!”

“Uhn...”

The smell of wood, earthy and safe. The sunlight flashing through the treetops painting everything in golden patterns...

“BROTHER!”

Suddenly sitting upright in his bed startled by the loud noise, the raven haired boy hissed in annoyance and focused his narrowed green eyes in the blond standing beside his bed. He tried to send his scariest glare (which he was confident would daunt even the biggest bilgesnipe) at the other kid. And it would certainly have worked _just fine_ … if it hadn't had its effects diminished by the wild dishevelled mess of hair all around his head and face, or if in the next moment he hadn't had to open his mouth in a huge yawn. And that just made him angrier.

“Why, in Hela’s name, are you _yelling bloody murder_ in my room, your oaf?”  The sullen boy shifted his glance to the window beside his bed, and felt his anger rise at unsafe highs when he saw the sun barely born in the sky. “And the dawn hasn't even broke yet! GET OUT!” 

The blond who hadn't lost his lopsided smile through all his little brother tongue-lashing, extended the hand which he had kept hidden behind his back since coming into the room and opened it to show the smaller god what he had inside. A collection of ten little stones, all in different shades of green, shone in the dim sunlight that was coming through the window. 

“One for each of your years, brother! Happy be your name's day!” 

Taking the stones off the outstretched hand, and bringing them close to his eyes Loki couldn't decide between throwing the small shiny little things at the blond and going back to sleep or letting his brother see the silly smile he was trying to hide from his features. As he saw the expectation glistening in the blond's eyes, but it was really too early in the morning for anything of that (sitting and talking and _opening his eyes_ ), he decided to stay with a middle-ground option and complained:

“Couldn't you have waited to give them to me when the Sun was higher in the sky, instead of waking me up by shrieking into my ear, you idiot?” 

“But Loki, I wanted to make sure of being the first person you would see on the day of your birth.”  The blond replied with an even bigger smile spreading across his face. 

And… That was it, really. _He had been defeated._

Loki _carefully_ placed the small stones on his bedside table, pulled back the bed cover, sighed as if it pained him to do what he was going to do, and gestured to the blond with his hand. 

“Come to bed, you big oaf. When it’s a reasonable hour to be awake I'll give you my thanks for this.” 

The blond was fast to get himself into the bed. And as the two boys huddled under the covers to sleep, one had the biggest smile that Asgard would ever see and the other was fighting very hard (and losing) not to let a preposterously happy smile get it's way into his face.

Oh, whatever. It was just too early for any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted on this account! Yay! What did you think?
> 
> It's 00:57 here where I am, I've passed long ago the 24-hours-mark without sleep and English is not my first language, so if you saw mistakes let me know and I'll fix later.
> 
> Thanks for reading, cupcakes.


End file.
